A New Outlook
by Kenneday
Summary: Draco Malfoy has plans for the trio after smarting from an argument with Hermione Granger. She seems to think that things will change while shes Head Girl.
1. Default Chapter

The bricks realigned themselves to reveal Diagon Alley. Hermione never tired of the entrance because it fit perfectly with the magical world in which she now belonged. She glanced once more into the Leaky Cauldron for Ron and Harry in hopes that they might arrive on time. Sighing, she stepped onto the street and spotted the newest addition to the row of shops. The old shop appeared as though it had existed there among the others for lifetimes. Unable to control her excitement at the possibility of new literary finds, Hermione pushed the heavy wooden door open and stepped into the shop, a bell cheerily announcing her arrival. She stood in awe at the display of books in front of her. Titles and author's names popped out at her as she ran her finger across one of the lower shelves. These shelves towered and dominated half the store, making it look as though not one more book could ever squeeze in. The bell chimed again in the background but Hermione was far too caught up in her admiration for the collection of books.  
An annoyed groan was emitted just inside the door from the newest customer. He was young and stood quite tall for one his age. His lithe stride over to the brunette in the literary section of the store hinted that the boy was probably an athlete, at least that was the opinion of the elder gentlemanly storekeeper. His sharp eye remained on the two young people while his mind wandered to days of his youth while an argument began to take place.  
"Well, look who it is. and without her two body guards!" Draco snarled.  
"Well, Malfoy I trust your summer was as good as to be expected for a foulmouthed-" Hermione began without bothering to desist her perusing of titles on the shelf.  
Draco cut her off, "Trying to play nice yet insult me at the same time Granger? I thought there was something you said to one of your boys about not stooping to my level?" Draco smirked as Hermione spun around and narrowed her eyes in a display of anger.  
"Stooping to YOUR level, Malfoy, would be to use language that one would not normally hear in civilized conversation." Hermione replied with a satisfactory smile.  
"Like in using a word such as Mudblood to describe someone in your unfortunate path of life? I guess some are born luckier than others." Draco's smirk never falted and that only provided fuel to the fire that was Hermione Granger's anger.  
"First, civilized conversation has seemed to evade you and your sympathy for others. And yes, Malfoy, some people are born into lucky situations than others. The most important part is the way you live your life. At least I have friends that have their own minds and make their own decisions, unlike the mindless thugs that follow you around. Regret will be the only thing you have left among your piles of money." Hermione held up her hand as Draco opened his mouth to counter her argument. "With your attitude, get used to loneliness. People won't stick around forever to be victim to your verbal abuse. Get used to respecting people Draco Malfoy, I'm Head Girl this year!" With that last part practically yelled in Draco's face, Hermione skirted around him and out the door as fast as possible.  
Draco watched her go, momentarily frozen as he ran through everything Granger had said in his mind. Dragging his fingers in his flaxen hair, he exited the shoppe and watched as Hermione Granger greeted two taller males down the alley, an ebony head and a flame. Harry Potter, the boy who possessed the audacity to refuse a friendship with a Malfoy for one with a dirt poor wizard like Ronald Weasley. Suddenly, her last comment ran through his mind again and he broke into an infamous sly grin. Hermione was now hugging and talking animatedly with her two companions, completely unaware she still held the attention of a metallic gaze. Draco Malfoy began to put a strategy together in his head as the trio turned the corner and left his sight. 'Granger you are in for one hell of a year as Head Girl.' With that thought, he left that shop front and headed off to finish his errands, quite delighted with his newly formed plans. 


	2. Chapter 2

            Hermione Granger left that intriguing little shop in a wave of annoyance but soon enough shrugged it off as soon as she saw two male figures farther down the street. "Harry! Ron!" she yelled and began running towards them. 

            The ebony haired one spun around and elbowed his flame haired companion, spotting their friend coming towards them. "Hermione! There you are! We've been looking for you for at least a half-hour! Where have you been-". Harry was grinning ear to ear.

            "Hermione!" Ron hollered at the same time while she caught up to them. "Harry, look at that shop over there. The one Hermione just left. Is that a new one?" He asked before Hermione captured Harry in a hug. 

            "Hello! Harry, look at how tall you are! You too, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed at the two individuals who seemed to know tower almost a foot over her. "Any trouble getting here?" she asked innocently.

            "No, not at all." Ron hugged her while Harry went into a list of all the shops they been looking through while waiting. "Where have you been Hermione? Is that new shop any good?".

            "Well I did give you a different time because I thought you would be late, about a half-hour actually. But now it seems you won't be late for anymore classes now that you have mastered the art of being on time. Oh and yes, that new store is wonderful, you should see it! It has loads and loads of titles and authors that I have only dreamed…" Hermione went on to gush animatedly of her find while the trio began to walk towards the other end of Diagon Alley in search of a place to brunch. "I found this one novel that seemed to evade me last year at school, because it was always checked out. I was about to purchase it when Malfoy-"

            "He wasn't bothering you, was he, Hermione?" Ron asked quickly, grabbing hold of her arm in order for her to face him. 

            Harry, who was a few steps ahead, backpedaled and replied for her. "Ron, I'm sure that our Head Girl would have been able to give Malfoy a verbal beating as good as any physical one you had planned for him. Besides, it isn't likely that the shopkeeper wasn't present while two" he made the appropriate quote motions with his fingers "quote on quote children were in his shop." 

            "You know," Hermione shot Harry a thank you gaze and exclaimed proudly, "I believe you two would have been proud of how speechless I left that tall boy. You know, I think he may even be as tall as you, Ron!" She looked up at her flame haired companion, who was the tallest out of the trio and grinned. 

            Ron caught her teasing smile and playfully punched her arm. "Okay, whatever you say Hermione, but Harry" Ron exaggeratedly gestured to his friend who stood a few inches shorter than himself, "and I," he gestured to himself, "know that you have been a fan of the infamous Draco Malfoy for quite some time." 

            Both boys burst into laughter as Hermione opened her mouth feining shock at Ron's comment in a small attempt to cover a smile that could only lead to joining the boys' laughter. "Why Ronald Weasley, I thought you said you were hungry! And here we are talking about those of us who possess feelings for Draco Malfoy, don't you think Harry should come as clean as I have?" Hermione started giggling as Harry wore the same expression feigning shock as she had only a moment beforehand.

            "I am hungry! Lets go!" Ron exclaimed.

            Harry exchanged a look with Hermione and winked at her. "Yea Ron, we know what you're hungry for…or shall I say who-"

            With that said, Ron turned to face Harry, red in the face, silently daring him to continue.

            Hermione caught none of this and went on to finish Harry's comment, "why Ron we all know its Draco Malfoy of course!"

            Harry continued to stare at Ron in silent laughter in anticipation for his taller companion to react to Hermione's comment.

            "Let's go get brunch. I have a craving for something sweet." Ron said decidedly, taking Hermione and Harry both by the shoulder and leading them to a small café. 

            Unbeknownst to them, their entire bantering conversation had been slightly overheard, for a tall boy with flaxen hair and a metallic gaze had been following, catching snippets from their conversation. He was chuckling to himself as he replayed Ronald Weasley's comment in his head. 'She's a fan of mine, hmm? The Head Girl has a thing for her best friend's worst enemy. Well, she has quite a year to look forward to as long as I'm Head Boy!' With that thought Draco Malfoy went about his errands and left his thoughts about Hermione Granger for a later time.


End file.
